GeaSaga
GeaSaga is an old-school RPG adventure game created by kainworks. Summary This game is traditional role-playing game with some japanese and western influences. It shares the same setting as Heroic Tale and Flesh, my previous projects, but it focuses a bit more on worldbuilding elements rather than dungeons and is intentionally much more lighthearted in nature. My major aim is to (hopefully) create an uncomplicated but entertaining adventure getting a bit of help from the player's imagination. From the go, you get four characters representing some archetype in your team. You will explore and discover new areas, gather hints, complete tasks, find treasures and then move onto new and more exciting challenges. I'm trying not to put much emphasis on hand-holding and, although there's a proper ending and some over-arching plot, it's not heavy on narrative and you are not required, for the most part, to complete every single quest. Much of the inspiration behind this project came from the era of japanese home computers like PC-88 or FM-7 so, as a personal challenge , I decided to use RPG Maker 95, which is basically ANCIENT by today's standard but represents very well the spirit I was aiming for. This will probably put some people off and test way to much the patience of some players but, in many aspects, I'm working on ease the frustration that can originate from the clunkiness of the engine as much as I can! Plot "The sun was just rising when you and the members of your party arrived to the town of Rhein. You all have heard rumors about the problems the kingdom was facing; heartless bandits assaulting travelers on the roads, terrible monsters ravaging villages and even the God Patriarch, Radaos, going missing from the Heavenly Peak...! But... Rhein, still, seemed to be bustling with much activity. Turning your head, you glanced at your companions, knowing the great adventure you were all longing for was about to begin...!" Characters Gladiator The is an all-around adventurer able to use many types of equipment. After reaching high enough level, he will also learn spells, although at a slower rate. Battler As a veteran man-at-arms, the excels at melee damage and can also equip any type of weapon or amor available. He can't, however, cast magic spells. Enchanter The specializes on casting devastating magic spells. In exchange, his weapon and armor selection is rather limited compared to other characters. Vicar Although he's able to use blunt weapons and can equip many types of armor, the shines at assisting the party with his healing and supportive magic spells. Features * Travel the Kingdom of Cirhena at your own leisure! * Complete quests, battle monsters and find treasures as you built your initial party of four characters. * Two optional and not-so-secret allies to recruit to your team. * Step into dangerous mazes where unheard creatures guard mystical secrets! * Music score taken from TK.Projects's "8bit Fantasy RPG Tracks". * Average Play Time: 1 ~ ? Hours Category:Releases (RPG Maker 95) Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2019